Why?
by bluestreaker14
Summary: Tori asks Beck a very important question. Bade drabble


_Tori asks Beck a very important question._

* * *

**So this wasn't at all how I planned for this story to turn out. I came up with the idea awhile ago. Then Beck and Jade broke up. So this is what became of this story. Not my greatest job. I just had to get the idea out of my head before it drove me insane.**

**And no I haven't been keeping up with this show. So I really have no idea who broke up with who, how it happened, what's happened after that, etc. I just liked the idea. So I made it. Hopefully it didn't turn out too awful.**

* * *

She was scrunching her nose in that way that made her look like she smelled something sour. A scowl was beginning to form on her lips as she stared at him, the rejection growing clear in her eyes. He sighed and placed his fingers against his temples. He could feel the headache coming on.

He never meant for this to happen. He'd be lying if he said he never had feelings for her. But he'd also be lying if he said he still didn't have feelings for his ex. And for a while he figured that was normal, that it would go away after a few weeks with her. But he began to realize it wouldn't be that simple. And when she caught him staring, with that look in his eyes that she remembered all too well, that look of longing and love, she knew the truth. They just both wish it could have been different.

They were standing in the hallway, his hands tangled in her hair, when his eyes wandered to the dark haired girl as she walked past. She looked as beautiful as ever, dressed head to toe in black, her newly done, bright pink streaks in her hair being a stark contrast to the dark look. His hands ached to hold her again, feel her warmth against his body, warmth only he had come to experience.

But then she noticed, the girl he was supposed to be giving his heart to, and realization broke through for both of them.

"Why?" she asked quietly, and he watched her give all she could to continue to look him in the eye, no matter how much he knew it was hurting her. He felt his heart breaking for her, knowing the damage he was about to do to her.

Then her word sank in, and his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Why what?" He continued to stare at her, giving her all his attention, even though his eyes wanted to be looking somewhere else.

She sighed. "Why her? Why do you love her?" He could hear the anger seeping in her words, though she tried hard to contain it. He didn't blame her though. She had every right to be angry at him. He played with her heart. He tried to heal by dating her. And he hurt a lot of people in the process.

He grabbed her hands in his. She tried pulling away but he only held on tighter. "I love her because of what she is, especially when we're together. I know everyone else doesn't see it, but I have. Her heart is cold for a reason, but I warm it up for her, and suddenly…" He sighed, remembering all those times in his trailer, the late nights they would lay together, his fingers brushing gently over her milky skin, the light sigh that would escape her lips, and the tender, loving way she would whisper, "I love you," against his chest. "She may not be the easiest person to get along with, but when I'm with her, life makes sense. For the first time in my life, this world makes sense to me. And that's something only she can give to me. I'm sorry, Tori."

Tori's eyes brimmed with tears. "I love you, Beck. Why can't you love me?" she begged, squeezing his hands.

Beck pulled her into a tight hug, letting her cry into his shirt. He looked around and realized people were starting to stare, including her. She looked confused, angered, probably at him for making Tori cry, even though he knew she didn't even like Tori. It was just another reason for her to be mad at him, which was something she couldn't help but enjoy lately.

"Tori, please understand this will be better for us both. It's better than me leading you on right?" He hoped she would believe him. He hated seeing her cry.

She sighed and pulled back from his hug. She looked at him and wiped at her eyes before he got the chance to reach up and do it for her. "You're right," she agreed. She backed away from him, took a deep breath, and nodded behind her. "Go."

Beck looked confused again. She couldn't possibly mean…could she?

Tori sighed in that annoyed way she does and grabbed Beck's arm, pushing him in the right direction. "Go!"

He locked eyes with her, and she stared at him, and he could see her begging for him. At least he hoped that's what that look was.

He ran over to her, his hands slipping onto her cheeks, her arms on his shoulders, his lips just barely whispering, "Jade," before they met hers in a kiss that knocked the wind from his chest. It was unlike anything he had felt before when kissing her, nothing like when he had kissed Tori. And he knew this was where he belonged.

They pulled apart and when he opened his eyes, Jade was staring at him, mouth agape, eyes suddenly bright again. She was breathing heavily, gripping his shoulders. "Beck…" she breathed.

"I love you," Beck said before she could continue. He watched as her smile grew, a smile she only ever saved for him, and he knew exactly why he loved her. Because she was Jade. And he was Beck. And what they were together far surpassed anything he could have with someone else. It was a love beyond words. So even though no one else could understand it, it was enough for them.

"I love you too," Jade returned. Beck pulled her into a tight hug, determined to never let her go again. And that was a promise he would surely keep.


End file.
